1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-166103 describes a power system and a fuel cell vehicle, which are capable of improving energy efficiency or power efficiency as a whole (paragraph [0008], Abstract). To this end, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-166103 (Abstract) describes that when load of a motor 14 is lower than a load threshold, a controller 30 of a FC vehicle 10 or a power system 12 stops step-up operation of a DC/DC converter 24 on an FC 50 side and causes the FC 50 to supply power to the motor 14. When load of the motor 14 is higher than the load threshold, the controller 30 causes the DC/DC converter 24 to perform step-up operation to change the load threshold depending on output voltage Vfc of the FC 50.